Will you go to the year end dance with me?
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Gabriella comes to school one day, in tears and in a petrified silence. What’s wrong? Why is she being like this? Read and Review to find out!


**Is there anyone?**

**Author's note: ****Hi everyone! This is my first HSM story so please be nice!! Read and Review.**

**Summary: ****Gabriella comes to school one day, in tears and in a petrified silence. What's wrong? Why is she being like this? Read and Review to find out!**

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
this world you must've crossed... you said..._

Gabriella walked into her high school with a look of horror on her face. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her usually tanned skin was pale and colorless. She was shaking up a storm. She could hardly walk straight. She could not think about anything except that one issue. Troy had fallen _out_ of love with her.

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
you don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,_

The night before, Gabriella had been at her friend, Stacy's house doing a project. Gabriella, who had been dating Troy for almost four months couldn't help but gush about how much she loved Troy and how he hoped he would ask her to the end of the year dance. Stacy looked at Gabriella and told her that Troy had already asked Sharpay to the prom. Gabriella didn't want to believe it, but she did notice how much the two had been hanging out. Troy turned into a John Tucker.

As Gabriella walked to her locker, Sharpay came running to Gabriella, being her usual bubbly and overly dramatic self. Sharpay had some pretty big and exciting news for Gabriella.

"Gabriella! Gab!" Sharpay called loudly. Gabriella didn't listen to her. She didn't stop walking. She didn't even turn around to look at her. She just kept walking in a petrified silence. Sharpay finally caught up to her, completely unaware that anything was wrong.

"Hey! I was calling you like ten times." Still, Gabriella did not answer. That's when Sharpay noticed something wrong.

"Hey are you okay? You look like you're upset." Gabriella turned to Sharpay and let tears fall down from her eyes.

"You think?!" Sharpay blinked in shock. Never once in her whole life had she ever seen Gabriella snap at someone.

"Whoa! What's your problem?!" Gabriella couldn't hold it in anymore; she exploded and caused a scene.

"What's your problem?! I thought that we were best friends Sharpay! You knew how I felt about him! How could you do this to me? Are you still mad about the winter musical?! I can't believe that you would do this to me!" Gabriella ran off, choking on her sobs. Everyone in the halls observed what happened and stared at Sharpay, hoping she would answer the questioning look on their faces. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing to see here! Move along urchins!" Everyone began to walk away and Sharpay stood in the hallway, thinking of what Gabriella said to her. What did Sharpay do that was so terrible? Sharpay figured that Troy would know so she went off to find him.

_Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
an open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you  
you said..._

Sharpay entered the gym and she saw Troy practicing with Chad, Jason and Zeke. Sharpay ran over to them, even though she was wearing heels and she called Troy's name as she ran.

"Troy!" Troy dropped the basketball and all the team players stared at the blonde drama queen. Zeke, who has had a crush on her for almost a year, smiled and waved at her.

"Hi Sharpay! You look smokin' today!" Sharpay looked at him angrily and she stomped her foot down.

"Shut up! Evaporate tall person!" All the basketball players raised their eyebrows. She was very sure of herself sometimes. Chad looked at her and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sharpay…we're in the middle of an important basketball practice…can you please explain what you're doing here?"

"Oh I'm here to talk to Troy." Troy raised his eyebrows and he stepped towards her.

"Okay…what is it?"

"Do you think we can talk in private?" Troy nodded his head. He had a feeling that this was serious.

"Okay let's go in the hallway." The two walked into the hallway and Sharpay turned to Troy, very concerned.

"Troy, something's up with Gabriella."

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
you don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,_

"Why, what happened?" Troy asked, immediately worried about Gabriella. Sharpay shrugged her shoulders, confused herself.

"Today I was trying to talk to her in the hall and she was yelling at me saying all this stuff about me being mad at her and I knew about her feelings for you…its weird." Troy looked at Sharpay, trying to register what she had just told him. Was Gabriella mad at them both for no reason?

"Do you know where she is?" Sharpay looked at her watch.

"Well now would be her spare…I'm assuming that she would've walked down to that pond that she always goes to." Troy nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Thanks Sharpay…I'll talk to you later." Sharpay nodded as she watched Troy run down the halls, trying to get to Gabriella.

_She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain...  
I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the summer; some snow would be nice... oh yeah.  
You don't know me, you don't even care..._

Gabriella sat underneath her favorite oak tree and cried to herself. She felt bad that she yelled at Sharpay. She knew that she sounded cruel and harsh, but Sharpay knew that she was dating Troy and she went and betrayed her. She had every right to be mad. Gabriella looked at the pond for about the hundredth time and let more silent tears fall down her cheeks.

"Nothing's fair anymore." She whispered sadly to herself.

Suddenly, Gabriella felt a hand place over her hand. Gabriella looked to see who the hand belonged to and she gasped at who it was. It was Troy; he was sitting beside her on the oak tree. He smiled weakly.

"Hey." Gabriella was about to say hi back, but then she realized that he had cheated on her with Sharpay. He asked Sharpay to the dance. She took her hand out from under his and looked away from him.

"Go away, leave me alone!" Gabriella closed her eyes tightly and let more tears fall from her eyes. Troy moved in closer and he wrapped an arm around her tightly.

"Gabriella, tell me what's wrong. I love you. You're my girlfriend you can tell me anything." Gabriella looked at him and let tears or anger and sorrow fall from her eyes.

"I'm your girlfriend huh? If I'm your girlfriend why would you do that to me?" Troy looked at her, confused.

"Gabriella, what are you talking about? What did I do wrong?" Gabriella began to choke on her tears and she looked away from his eyes.

"You asked her to the end of the year dance."

"Who?!"

"Sharpay! Who else would you go with?!" Troy looked at her, understanding why she was so rude to Sharpay earlier.

"Gab, I have never asked Sharpay to the dance. Zeke plans on asking her so she's not even at the top of my list." Gabriella continued to cry and she looked down at the ground. Troy cupped her chin in his hand and he made her look at him.

"You're the only one on my list. I love you; I say that from the heart and I'm telling the truth." Gabriella continued to whimper and she gazed into Troy's sea blue eyes.

"But Stacy told me that you asked Sharpay and I thought that you did because you have been spending a lot of time together lately." After hearing Stacy's name, Troy cupped both of her cheeks into his hands.

"Gabriella, Sharpay and I were hanging out a lot because she's helping me practice my monologue for drama class. And Stacy is still mad at me because I turned her down last year. I have had eyes for no one but you Gabriella Montez." Gabriella smiled softly. She could never stay mad at Troy.

"I love you Troy; I'm so sorry." Troy smiled blithely as he brushed away her tears with his thumbs.

"Don't sweat it…I love you, that's all that matters."

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Troy grinned, knowing what she was talking about.

"Oh, yeah right…Gabriella Montez…will you go to the year end dance with me?" Gabriella smiled sweetly. Troy was just too loveable.

"Yes Troy." They both smiled and they pulled each other into a passionate romantic kiss. A bad day, had turned into a perfect day.

_Boston... where no one knows my name... yeah  
where no one knows my name...  
Where no one knows my name...  
Yeah Boston...  
Where no one knows my name._

_Well there you have it! Please read and review and if you want me to write another story for HSM message me!!_


End file.
